


Visit to the Kent Farm

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Jon tempts Damian with a trip to the Kent farm, and Damian is surprisingly excited





	Visit to the Kent Farm

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of something I wrote and posted on tumblr a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

“My grandma makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the whole entire world,” Jon began.  Then, seemingly looking around for Alfred, he added, “I mean, these are tasty too…”

Damian wrinkled his nose.  “Pennyworth’s cookies are delicious.”

Jon nodded and nibbled on the cookie he was holding.  “They are.  I just like what my grandma does.  And she makes great pie too.  Apple pie!  The kind with the yummy crumbly stuff on the crust.”

“Well, Pennyworth is more of a cake baker,” Damian went on.  “And pie is messy and not as good.”

Jon shrugged.  “I like it.  Plus my grandparents are really cool!  And besides, the whole farm is awesome… maybe you could come next time me and my dad go for a weekend or whatever.  You’d really like it!”

Damian wondered if that was true.  Would he enjoy visiting a farm of all places?  They usually had lots of animals, and he was always happy to see animals…

And he liked spending time with Jon.  Sometimes.  Sort of.

Damian got up and walked into the home theater room.  Father and the older Kent were watching a movie together, and Damian tried not to roll his eyes at the fact that Kent was resting his head on Father’s shoulder.

“We’re watching  _Star Wars_ ,” Kent began.  “You kids should join us.”

Damian shook his head.  “We’ve seen it.”

“Did you need something, son?” Father asked.

With a deep breath, Damian said, “I wish to go to the farm.  Kent’s parents’ farm.  I want to see the animals and the cookies that are supposedly better than Pennyworth’s.”

Father and Kent exchanged a glance.  They were looking at each other in that way they sometimes did, and it annoyed Damian a little.  He was sure that somehow they were communicating silently… without even using hand signals.  Grayson always said they were telepathically connected… it had seemed silly at first, but the more time Damian spent with the two of them together, the less sure he was.

“That seems a little sudden,” Father finally replied.  It felt like minutes had passed, but it had just been a second or two.

Damian shrugged.  “Can we go?”

“I’d love it,” Kent replied.  “Maybe the four of us could all go… if your dad here could get away for a night or two?”

Father thought for a moment.  “Well… I suppose a little break wouldn’t hurt.  If I can get the older kids to watch the city…”

Kent smiled.  “When do you want to go?  Maybe the weekend after next?”

“This weekend,” Damian announced.

“Son, I…” Father began.

Damian smiled triumphantly.  “This weekend it is.”  He left the room quickly, before either of them could change their minds.  Jon was waiting outside the door, smiling.

“Good news,” Damian began.  “We’re going to visit the farm.”

Jon’s smile widened into a grin.  “I heard!”  He held his hand up for a high five.  “We’re gonna have a blast… you’ll love it there!”

Damian felt a reluctant and tentative smile spreading across his face.  “I guess,” he muttered, giving Jon the high five he was expecting.  He was definitely excited, even if he had no plans to show it.


End file.
